finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esper (Brave Exvius)/Dialogue
The following is the unique dialogue between Espers and t he heroes as they travel through Season 1 and Season 2 story. As the story progress, the heroes in the story may change. Reading the following dialogue may provide spoilers to the main story. Each of the new Esper trial and dialogue was release after a certain amount of time / new content was released. The dialogue below is sorted by the Esper, and not by the time of release in according to the Main Story. Siren Siren - Siren's Tower - Top Floor Dialogue Opening Rain :This is no ordinary foe we face... :This is an esper. :But still... We can't give up hope :before the fight's begun! Lasswell :...Indeed. :We are knights of Grandshelt. :No matter how fearsome the foe, we must fight with courage and honor. Ending ??? :Most impressive, brave ones. Rain & Lasswell "!" ??? :I am Siren. :I am that which you humans :would call... and esper. Siren :To wield great power :require great power of one's own. :Such is the way of the world. Siren :Oh, how long have I waited :for a worthy opponent to withstand my power without giving in to fear. :And so I share my power with you. :Shirk not from this strength, :and it shall illuminate the truth... The power of Siren is now yours! Rain :An esper offering her powers to us...? :Somebody pinch me! Lasswell :We've been entrusted with a great gift. We must use it wisely. Rain "Heart" Rain :Don't you worry, Lasswell. :I know how to handle strong women. Lasswell :Let me guess... Lasswell walks off :You completely repulse them :with your gawking before they :even have a chance to draw near. Rain "Sweat" Rain :You wound me, Lasswell. :A crueler blow than any Siren dealt. Siren - Bewitcher's Trial Dialogue Opening Rain :This is where we first met Siren... :But it feels.. :Different somehow. Siren transforms Rain "!" Rain :Siren!? Siren :The time is nigh... :The time for my powers :to reach heights unimaginable... Siren :And so I ask of you.. :are you worthy of this power? Rain :What's happening!? Lasswell :Here she comes! Ending Rain :Phew! :Somehow, we came out on top... :again. Lasswell :And I thought her powers :Were great before... :Siren! What is the meaning of this? Siren :By sharing our journey with human our powers evolve and grow... :You have grown beside me, :Brave ones... Siren :You have porven yourselves worthy of this power... :And so I offer it to you. Siren evolved! Rain :So espers mature and grow through their experiences... :just like us. Lasswell "...." Lasswell :And yet, if we seek to wield :these heightened powers... :we must prove ourselves worthy. Rain :Simple enough, I'd say. :And that's who I like it! Lasswell :.. Tell me something I don't know. :And yet, you speak true. :There's no need to overthink kmatters. :If we believe in our own strength, :the espers ill doubtless respond in kind. Siren - New Trial of the Bewitcher Dialogue Opening Rain :I heard a voice... :Was it you, Siren? Siren Appears Siren :The time for me to rise has come. :I have you to thank, Rain, for giving me strength. Rain :What? It's no big deal. We're friends, after all. I'm just doing what I always do. Siren :Exactly... It was your faith, that even espers and humans could be friends, that gave me strength. :I want this newfound power to be yours. :But we espers have our rules. The powerless are unfit to wield our power. Rain ! Siren :Rain. See and feel how much stronger I've become. Rain pulls out his sword. Rain :As you wish. Guess I don't need to hold back either! Battle Begin Ending Rain :Amazing... So this is the power that was sleeping inside you. Siren :You overcame the truth of this world, where the mighty grow ever mightier. :You allowed me, an esper, to walk along the same path, and you gave ever more strength and magic... :And though I gained power beyond human comprehension, you conquered it with your own hands. Rain :I told you, it's no big deal. It's what I always do. Rain "thumbs up" Siren :...How very like you. :I have gained new powers. In ages past, people called this an awakening. :Rain, now and forevermore, I shall continue to play my song. :My song will be sung in your name and the cause you fight for. Siren awakened! Rain :An awakening, huh...? Thanks Siren. :Your song is the prelude to our victory. Rain exits. Ifrit Golem Golem - Zaadehl Southernsands - Sealed Zone Dialogue Beginning Golem :LIFE FORMS DETECTED... :IDENTIFICATION: INTRUDERS... Rain :That statue thing is moving! Golem :MAGIC LOCK: RELEASED :BATTLE PROGRAM: RUNNING :TARGET: DESTROY INTRUDERS Lasswell :I don't think you'll be talking your way out of this one. Rain :The let's fight our way out! Ending Golem :BATTLE PROGRAM: SHUTTING DOWN :UPDATING DATA... :GIVING FULL PERMISSIONS TO INTRUDERS... You obtained the esper Golem! Rain :I think... that means that Golem is now on our side. :I don't see any treasure, though. Lasswell :Wait. This statue here... :"Brave warriors of the future..." :"I am the one who built Golem." :"This esper that I made is powerful, :but this power made it so sought after :that wars were waged to claim it." :"To put an end to the wars, I programmed :Golem into a self-protective mode and :sealed it away." :"If you, brave warriors of the future, :have defeated Golem, then I hope that :you will use its power for good." :So the only thing that Golem was protecting... was itself? :I wouldn't have minded some treasure. Rain :Maybe every new ally IS a treasure? Shiva Ramuh Diablos Diabolos - Wicked Peaks - Where the Demons Laugh Dialogue Beginning Rain :So... that's the fabled demon. Do you suppose it really is an esper? ??? :It has been long; long indeed.... since I last heard the voices of man. Diabolos :I am called Diabolos. I am the great equalizer, welcoming the weak and the powerful. For in death, all men are the same. :But if you are not ready to accept my invitation... then you have come here desiring to enter a covenant with me? Rain :Something like that. Diabolos :Yesss... Then do not withhold your true strength, for neither shall I. You challenged an esper, so an esper you must defeat! Battle Begins Ending Diabolos :Interesting; most interesting... :Sword, visions, magic... and even machinery. I too shall be one of your weapons, warrior. :You seem not to harbor the same evil desires as the humans who once used my power to wage war against one another. Rain :I don't know what was happening in the world when you were sealed away... :But there are men right now trying to destroy our world, and we need the power to stop them. Diabolos :Hmmm... That is good. Very good. Yes, this should prove most entertaining. :I will grant you my power to fulfill this need of yours. You obtained the esper Diabolos! Carbuncle Odin Titan Lakshmi Tetra Sylphid Bahamut Background story Bahamut is the King of espers. He joined the Hess in its war of independence against Aldore 700 years ago in Paladia. After losing the war, he was trap inside the Fire Crystal on Lapis. Since his escape from the crystal, he fire his Mega flare at the airship Invincible and flew off. He's been seen around Eternal Summit (End of Season 1 in Lapis). Eternal Summit Fina :"Bahamut! This is... Bahamut's true form!" Bahamut :"...Who goes there?" Nichol :"It doesn't seem to remember Fina, a fellow former Eight Sage.. I guess that means we're in quite a bit of trouble. Rain :"..." Before Rain's vision have a chance to say anything, Lasswell jump in front of him and spoke. Lasswell :"Dragon King Bahamut. I have come to ask you to lend me your strength." Bahamut :"Indeed, indeed. Every man seeks my heavenly flames." :"Now, for what sort of war do you seek my power? Will it be for a lofty cause, or perhaps not?" Lasswell :"It is not for war." :"My battle is to retrieve something important that has been lost. So that nobody shall ever grow sad again." Bahamut :"My megaflare is destined to descend upon battlefields where lofty causes and great powers clash for supremacy." :"The emotion of a lone human moves me not, for it is too insignificant. Too trivial." :"In times past, humans with immeasurable strength made pacts with me. My powers are not to be given to piddling nobodies like you." Lasswell :"The strength of this emotion you deride is boundless. That is what we are going to show you, right now." Bahamut :"Then show me! Convince me with your fleshly bodies! For these heavenly flames shall smite your conceited blades!" ---- Bahamut :"... A person's "emotions" are always the strongest things to exist, no matter the dimension, I see..." :"I have recollections of facing a sword with such "emotions" in another dimension, somewhere..." Lid :"The leader of that particular battle is currently missing in action!" Nichol :"And your power is something we need, in order to bring him back safely." Fina :"I know humans are probably like insignificant dust to you, but..." :"... He is someone very important to us. All of us." Jake :"We don't know where he might have gone traipsing off to, so the more powerful allies we gain in the meantime, the better, right? Bahamut :"Indeed, indeed... Is that your lofty cause, then?" Lasswell :"If you acknowledge our strength, then help us." Bahamut :"...Very well. I bestow my heavenly flames upon you, in compliance with our covenant." The esper Bahamut has joined the party! Rain's vision walk off along in silence. Sakura :"Hm... Rain's vision is...!" Lid :"He's leaving!" Lasswell :"He must have thought he fulfilled his mission." Nichol :"...Even as a vision, he is as unfettered as always." Lasswell :"I do not chase after phantoms. I will absolutely bring back the real Rain. Jake :""We will," you mean. When we find him again, I'm gonna tell him about this, and we'll have a good laugh over it!" Fina :"Yeah. Let's go get Rain back, with our new powers." Fenrir Fenrir Unlock Quest Olif reside in Duke's mansion in Dragon's Village. He tells you how he sense something is wrong at Howling Mountains, but unable to go there to check on Fenrir, since he's a priest and unable to leave town. As for Duke, he's swarm with request from the villagers and busy protecting the town, and can not leave for a long period of time. Thus, the task fall upon our heros. Askar voice his objection, seeing it as a fool's errand. However, Lasswell stood firm, and accept the request to help out. Quest Dialogue is current missing. ----- Howling Mountains Upon entering Howling Mountains Sakura :Fenrir, you said? :It was an esper that made a covenant with Hess to fight against Aldore in the war 700 years ago. :I can't believe it's been sealed in this place. Nichol :But that seal may be crumbling. Fina :Is it because... we came to Paladia, or something? Nichol :The gate we used to come here was never meant to be opened. The possibility of it having an effect on the seal is quite high. Jake :Yo, Akstar! you're a native of Paladia, aren't you? What do you know about espers? Akstar :That they've got nothing to do with me. And even if I did know something, I wouldn't tell you for free. Lasswell :...Master. Would it help me somehow if I included this as part of my training? Akstar :Hmm... It'll make for a good warm-up exercise, I suppose. Lid :Akstar's version of a warm-up exercise... It's gotta be grueling. Fina :Lasswell, are you sure? Rain was always with us when we contracted espers before... Lasswell :It doesn't matter what may lie ahead. If this is good training, then I will endure it. ----- Battle 1 (Howling Mountains - Entrance) Nichol :There is a story told relating to Fenrir. :A wolf residing in the land of Georl since ancient times... Sakura :It is said it once fought against the dragon sealed away in Dragon's Village. Nichol :This story is from long before people existed. :All that is known is that it appeared in legends from those times... Sakura :In other words, it's been around for a very long time. :No one could possibly understand it. We must be cautious. ----- Battle 2 (Howling Mountain - Steep Trail) Jake :I also heard something from a girl in the Dragon's Village. Lid :Wait! When did you- ? Jake :Fenrir is a wolf that possesses the power of the moon. :Quite romantic, don't you think? Lid :Come on, Do you really think that's gonna help us? Jake :Well, you never know... :The one who told the ancestors of the dragon how to take down the dragon was no one else than.... :Fenrir himself. Nichol :Your story sounds dubious, but it does seem like quite a powerful adversary. ----- Battle 3 (Howling Mountain - Bridge of Danger) Sakura :Fina and myself asked around as well. Fina :Fenrir is an esper who values justice over all. :That's why it lent its power to Hess in the war. Lasswell :... I wonder, is there justice behind what we are trying to do... :... He will surely be able to see right through us. ----- Battle 3 (Howling Mountains - Moonlit Cliffs) Lid :We all ot as much information on the esper as we could for Lasswell, didn't we? Akstar :Relying solely on your companions, eh? What a lush, Lasswell. Lasswell :It's a sign that... I trust... I trust them. Jake :I don't sense anything around here. Lid :It's quite silent. Could this be because of the esper? Nichol :Beasts after prey do their best to hide their presence. Lasswell :this is true... Let us be careful moving forward. Fenrir - Den of the Wolf Lasswell :It's still... sealed? Fina :More like sleeping, if you ask me... Fenrir awaken Fenrir :... Human voices. How this brings back memories... Are you people of Hess? :...What of the war? What of the war between Aldore and Hess? Lasswell :That war ended 700 years ago. Fina :The Emperor of Aldore is currently ruling over Paladia. Fenrir :And you seek my power to overthrow that person's reign? Lasswell :I... Akstar :Nah, not at all. the whole group turn to stare at Akstar :This fella's just a selfish little bugger. He's only roaming around this world because he wants to find his friend. Lid :H-hey! You didn't have to tell Fenrir that! Fenrir :...So you are not fighting for any good cause at all? '''Lasswell :That's not true! I... We... Akstar :Exactly! It's not for a good cause at all. These guys only think about themselves. Fenrir :Foolish children of men... Leave this mountain at once! Fenrir powers up. '''Nichol :What a terrifying aura... We must prepare for battle! Lasswell :I know that! ----- Laswell :... I'll make you understand what my good cause is, with this blade of mine. Fenrir :... We espers lend our strength to the powerful by making a covenant with them. :I have sensed a will much stronger than that of simple friendship in your blade. :That strong will shall most certainly set something great in motion one day. :If my strength can be of assistance, then use it freely. The esper Fenrir has joined the party! Sakura :Seems like it usually has quite a mild temper. Lid :You purposely made it angry to train Lasswell? Lasswell :To strengthen my sword, making me do battle with Fenrir at its full power... Jake So you do know how to act like a master! Akstar :I was merely telling the truth. Akstar walks off in style. :Things would be so much more interesting if Lasswell was a complaint little dog like Fenrir, though. lasswell emoji (confusion) Lasswell :...Who're you calling a dog? Everyone exit following Lasswell, except Fina. Fina :It seems the people of Paladia fear Fenrir even now. :I wonder if it's the same for the other espers? Why can't everyone just get along? Fenrir - Wolfsfang Trial Dialogue Beginning Fenrir :With your help, it would appear I can obtain even greater power as well. Fina :But for that, you'll have to do battle with us first, right? Lasswell :Fenrir, do not hold back. Come at us with your full might. :None of us will be able to move forward otherwise. Fenrir :My noble allies. We shall surmount this trial together! Concluding Fenrir :Well done! It is obvious you have not for a moment neglected the homing of your skills. Lasswell :You too, Fenrir. Your strength defies reason. Because you did not hold back, I was also able to grow stronger. Fenrir :A new power... I shall certainly use it generously on behalf of my allies. The esper Fenrir evolved! Lasswell :What a courteous esper. Things would be so much easier if everyone behaved like that. Nichol (...) Nichol :... So alike. Jake :Yeah. Like two peas in a pod. Lid :You're talking about how Lasswell and Fenrir are both just like dogs? Jake :Shh, Lid! Don't be so loud! He's gonna hear us! Lasswell :...I am not a dog! Sakura :Looks like he already heard. Fina :It must be a gift to be able to get along so well with an esper! Lasswell :The way something is said really changes its meaning, huh... Leviathan Leviathan - Trial of the Water God Dialogue Background Story While in the Nature Capital Naturia, our heros hear the news of the purification of water and flooding near the 700 years old ancient ruin for the Water God. With Lasswell heading to Nichole's concern, our heros takes a detour from search for Rain, and headed out to investigate. Opening Lasswell :This is the entrance? It seems to be sealed. Akstar :Give it a try and see if we can get inside. Lasswell I'll do it. Everybody, stand back. Lasswell got repel by the door dramatically. Akstar :There you go again... Always trying to do things by yourself. Fina :You knew it wouldn't work? How do we get inside then? Nichol :Wait... I wonder if... The door open automatically for Nichol. Jake :Nichol got in?! Most impressive... Huh? ?! Nichol :I... can hear you. Yes... That's right... Lid :Hey, Nichol. Who are you talking to? Nichol :I see... Then I must go... Nichol went ahead by himself. Sakura "!" Sakura :This is bad! You mustn't get near the unstable esper! Sakura rush in after Nichol. Lasswell :Can we... get inside now? Akstar What are you waiting for? Are you just going to let him go off on his own? Lasswell :Nobody is saying that! Let's go after him! Everyone walk in after them. Jake :Looks like we can get inside now. Is it thanks to Nichol? ----- After entering the Ancient Water God Temple, Lasswell opens up more passage by stepping on the pedestal. Our heros found Nichol in one of the passage. Fina :By water god... you mean... Leviathan, right? Nichol :That's what we called him in Olderion. Sakura :Before you met us, you fought with him, did you not? Nichol "..." Nichol :He was brainwashed by the Veritas of the Waters. :In order to stop his rampaging, we were left with no other choice. Fina :After that, Luka... I mean, Nichol's sister... :She healed Leviathan's wounds. He's all better now, isn't he? Nichol :That's right. He seemed fine when I saw him before leaving Paladia. Lasswell Why was Leviathan in Paladia? ----- Sakura :The water god here is indeed Leviathan. :He may be an enormous esper, but in the great war 700 years ago... :He did not fight with us due to his gentle nature. Lasswell :If he didn't join the war, then why was he in Lapis? Sakura :The emperor of Aldore regarded Leviathan as a threat. :An esper who so fiercely protects the people would be an overwhelmingly powerful foe. Jake "?" Jake :Then what is he doing here? Are you telling me he came home? Fina :With the leviathan's strength, you could probably move the entire world... Sakura :Not without getting hurt, most likely. That's probably why it's unstable now. Nichol "..." not joining in on the discussion but quietly hearing from afar. '' ''After everyone moved on. Nichol :Hear me, oh water god! Does this voice belong to you? Nichol runs after the group. ----- When Nichol steps onto the pedestal, a bubble came out the door and resonated with Nichol's magic. The Bubble began to shine! The sound of running water can be heard. Nichol The water god protected Olderion... And my family protected the people alongside it. Lid :It should still be protecting Lapis along with Luka. Lasswell :Wait... If that's the case... :This means that Leviathan is in an unstable state then. Fina "!" Fina :Could it be... that Luka is somehow being affected as well? Nichol "..." Nichol :We had better hurry... We're still too far away to hear his voice... Nichol and the team rush back to the center of the temple. ----- The magical bubble teleport our heros to an spacious area fill with water. Lasswell :I don't see Leviathan anywhere... Is he weakened? Nichol :Allow me. Nichol steps forward and Leviathan appears from the underground water! Fina :Leviathan! Jake :Hey, that's no statue! Nichol, that thing's alive! Nichol :What? Oh... I see now... Lid :Hey! Are you listening?! Nichol :The water god... :He doesn't have the strength for human speech, so he's speaking directly to my heart. Jake :Well... You really are a water priestess. Er, I guess a priest... Lasswell :Nichol, what is Leviathan saying? Nichol :He's returned to the ruins of the water god and is grieving the state of Paladia. :And... that it's time to atone for his rampage on Lapis. Sakura :Hmm... For an esper of this size to be exhausted to the point where it cannot speak... Can we expect it to be able to fight? Nichol :That's... Ah... my head! Nichol fallen to his knees. Leviathan shouts! Lid :Nichol! Jake :Are you really sure the water god is worn out? I've got a bad feeling about this! Lasswell :Either way, we've got to pass this trial to form a pact with him! Get ready! ----- After the battle is over. Nichol stands back up. Nichol :He is saying... the pact is made. He will lend us his strength. Lasswell :Are you positive that Leviathan will fight with us? Nichol :Yes. He has judged our cause to be a worthy one. :We must not let that belief go to waste... Sakura :Nichol. The fact that you can understand what Leviathan is saying... :Is because you are a descendant of the water priestesses. However... :You are not a true priestess. You will not be able to speak with him outside of this place. Lasswell :What is your point, Sakura? Fina :If there's something you wish to ask him, you should do it while you have the chance. Nichol :You're right... I'm worried about my home. :Oh water god. Is my sister well? Water from Leviathan imbue Nichol. '' ----- ''A Memory Flashback Luka is standing beside the lake. Luka :Nichol, I hope you are well on your journey. :I always worry because you have a strong sense of responsibility and try to shoulder too much on your own. :You never explained what his journey was about before you left. :You're always so straightforward about things. But this time, you said nothing. You think this burden is yours alone to bear... :I couldn't help but worry, so... I asked the water god about where you were going and why. Please don't be angry with me. :He told me everything. He said you've gone to Paladia to rid him of his fear of the impurities in the water. :And that is why I was released from my duties... :Well, this time I want to help you. That is why... I have prayed to the water god. :It is possible for him to use the blood that binds us to cross the boundary between worlds. :The only requirement was for me to lend him some of my own strength. :The water god has used his powers as the esper Leviathan to locate you and travel to this other world. :The city has grown a little uneasy now that the water god is no longer here, but I am doing what I can to comfort them. :Please, Nichol. May the water god's protection be with you... ----- Nichol :Luka... You knew... and you tired to protect me... Fina :It's thanks to Luka's prayers that Leviathan was able to come to Paladia... Jake :Heh... What a good boy! Lasswell :She must be sending her feelings all the way from Lapis to help us stand against this evil. Nichol :Luka... Thank you. :When my journey is over... I'll come home to see you. :Until then... wait for me... The esper Leviathan has joined the party! Leviathan - New Trial of the Water God Dialogue Beginning Lasswell :Even though he never really materialized before... :Perhaps, Leviathan... Fina :How bright... It's like his power is overflowing. Nichol :It seems the times has come when a worthy master has finally taken the throne alongside the god of the waters. Jake :So... This is what espers awakening looks like. Nichol :His voice, it's so clear now. :To take on such a trial in order to attain the true power of the water god... Lasswell :Right. I see... Nichol :You realize what this means, right? Lasswell :Since he realized our strength in having overcome his trial, we must do our best to improve even more. Nichol :Until then... Let's show him what we've got! All together! ----- Ending ??? :... Surely he has taken notice. Jake :Who was that, with that sexy but worrisome voice just now? Nichol :Right, your power has returned, God of the Waters. Lasswell :So that was, Leviathan? So you're telling me this god... is a "goddess"? Fina :Espers aren't really supposed to have genders, however... Sakura :She is an esper close with us humans. That is why she took on the voice of the mother of the waters, I'm guessing. The shock waves of Leviathan's voice ripple across the water. Leviathan :Those with power breed fear. In order to properly enforce such feelings, I chose to take on the personality of a "mother." :I feel happy to be able to once again speak with the children I hold so dear to me. Lasswell :Leviathan. Do you acknowledge our strength? Leviathan :As an esper charged with guiding the weak, I cannot sit back and watch Paladia as it currently stands. :My pure waters are capable of giving life to any and all living things... :You should be able to use my powers properly. :Especially you, Nichol. You are so strong, yet kind. Nichol My power is all of your power. Without friends, I would not e who I am now. Leviathan :That being said, I hope we can continue walking forth as friends. :I shall grant you the protection of the water god on your journey. The esper Leviathan awakened! Lid :Th-that was unexpected. I thought she was actually some scary old man. Nichol :Really? I'm used to hearing her voice, so I felt no such awkwardness. Jake :I'm really into her now. But to say so to an esper... I want you to teach me how to be cool like you, Nichol. Lid :Huh!? You don't' need to be cool, you know. Nichol, don't teach him anything weird. Sakura :Espers do not choose their masters based on lineage. Nichol was simply recognized as someone she could trust. Lasswell :Humans recognized by espers... That happened to Rain, as well. Maybe we're changing as well? Fina :That would be great. As the party leave the temple, Nichol stay behind for one final moment. Nichol :(For such a large esper to have been brainwashed and used as a weapon by the Waterlord...) :(If that's how strong they were 700 years ago, then surely Aldore's current techniques outrank those of the espers...) :... But still, thinking about it now, there's nothing we can do about it. ... Nichol leaves the temple in silence. Phoenix Background Story Phoenix, with the overwhelming power to destroy the planet and revive the dead, refuse to join the Aldore - Hess war 700 years ago. Kappa Village In Paladia of Season 2 in the story. Kappa :We're already in your debt, but I wish we could help-pa more. :I shall at least kap-pray to Phoenix for his divine kap-protection. Fina :Phoenix? Isn't that... an esper? Sakura :Yeah. The Kappa worship it. Lid :Sol, you've been around a long time. What do you know about Phoenix? Sol :It's a bird, with wings, and made of fire... Lid (Confusing emoji) :I was stupid to expect a helpful answer from you. Nichol :If it's an esper, can't we borrow it's strength? Lasswell :Perhaps... :Master, what do you say to a little test of strength? Sakura :I've never heard of Phoenix lending its power to anybody... Akstar :The esper of rebirth, huh? If you think you stand a chance, I say do it. However... :You need to keep your cool, even when bearing the full might of its flames. Sakura :To be honest, I'd rather not go. Phoenix's power defies logic... Jake :I don't like that look on your face, Sakura. Is it really that powerful? Akstar :When you see it, you'll understand. So, what's the plan? Lasswell :Let's make thorough preparations before we go. If things start to look bad, we'll pull back. Sol remain behind as everyone in the group exits. Sol :Hmph. Fear... Courage... Incomprehensible. Cave of Rebirth Lasswell :It's almost like... the heat is trying to keep us out... Sakura :Phoenix isn't thinking of keeping people out. He probably doesn't even think about humans at all. Fina :I don't get the feeling he's going to lend us his power... :The air may be scorching hot, but there's something cold about this place... Akstar :Phoenix has always been beyond human understanding. Sakura :Even 700 years ago... many people sought his power. Even those from Aldore. Nichol :Something this powerful... could easily tip the scales in war. Sakura :Precisely.. Right now, however.. I don't want anything to do with him. Lasswell (...) :I... would still like to go. :A being that surpasses human understanding... I would like to see it for myself. :Not just because we need his power... I'm curious to learn as much as the world as possible. :And... I'd like to test my strength against him. Nichol :I expected you to say as much. Lid :You're our leader, so just don't forget to have us withdraw if things get out of hand. Lasswell :Thank you. Everyone's safety is my primary concern. Jake, Fina and Sakura are the only one remaining. Jake :What's wrong Fina? If you're scared, I can hold you tight. Sakura :That would just make things worse in this heat. Even without Lid or Nichol around, you never change... Fina :Now that I think about it... Rain and Lasswell fought and make up in a place like this. :I don't really understand those two. This place just reminded me of it. Sakura :Hm... Perhaps those memories are why Lasswell seems so fixated on this place... Jake :Then as his elder, let's make sure this coming-of-age tale of his goes smoothly. Cave of Rebirth - Forceful Winds Fina :The Kappa's seem to really respect the Phoenix. Akstar :All who reside in Crystallis are like that. :...An invincible bird, living in the heart of the world. Lasswell :Heart of the world? Sakura :There's a legend that says this lava is the blood of Paladia. Nichol :The center of the world is compared to a heart, and the lava its blood. Lid :But other people believed in other espers in the same way, yeah? :Why is the Phoenix treated so specially? Sakura :I guess it has to do with its special trait. Cave of Rebirth - Magma of Destruction Sakura :The Phoenix's special trait is that it can be reborn. :When it's close to death, it dives into the the lave before emerging reborn. Lasswell :If so, then this Phoenix is... invincible? Akstar :There is another legend. :When the world is on the brink of destruction... :...the Phoenix uses its flames of rebirth to completely scorch the planet. Jake :Wow, that would make it quite dangerous, right? Or rather... :How can such a legend exist if at one time everything was destroyed? Nichol :Legends are just exaggerations... Or at least we should hope. Cave of Rebirth - Cavern of Power Lid :Hey, now. This is a bit scary. :Phoenix can burn up the entire world, yeah? :Might something bad happen if we were to wake it up right now? Nichol :To give up on Paladia now, as ruled by the emperor of Aldore... Akstar :If that happened, full responsibility would rest on Lasswell's shoulders. Lasswell :... I do not feel such a thing will happen moving forth. :In fact... I have a more curious feeling... Sol :.......... :Regardless, if everything is to be destroyed here, then that's just how the world is going to go... Cave of Rebirth - Den of the Invincible Bird Setting: Akstar, Lasswell, Sol, Jake, Nichol, Sakura, Lid, and Fina, awoken Phoenix at the chamber. Phoenix :Oh, I see you actually came. Interesting. Lasswell :Phoenix... So you... are the esper of rebirth. Phoenix :Yeah, I've been called that before. Seems like I've kinda become a legend or something. Lid :Weird... He seems a lot more friendly and cheerful than I expected. Phoenix :Oh? Is it the way I talk? How about this? Ahem... :Pray tell, doth this manner of speech tickle thy fancy? Lid :Wh-what the heck? It's like he's got a split personality! Sakura :It would seem the stories about his personality changing with every reincarnation were true... I didn't expect it to go this far... Lasswell :You were fine as you were.. Please, speak however you wish. Phoenix :Fine, fine, whatever floats your boat. So? What do you want? :You here to ask me to bring somebody back to life, too? Jake, Nichol and Lid (!) Jake :Can you do that!? Sakura :Phoenix's true power is that of immortality. Nichol :So... people who have lost someone important... come seeking Phoenix's power... :And, those legends are the reason it's become known as a tool to bring fallen warriors back to life. Fina :War takes so man lives.. so people must have come seeking Phoenix for help. Sakura :Long ago, Hess hated this power. They believed it contradicted the laws of the universe. Akstar :At the time... they hated the idea of creating an undying body like the Veritas. :Of course... that was only at the time. Lasswell :But, that is not the reason why we've come. Phoenix :For real? Then why? Is it time for me to turn up the heat on this rock of a planet? :Lately, all the folks in the world are like, killing each other, controlling each other... it's all so pointless. Lid :He's speaking as if the war 700 years ago and the Emperor's reign now are the same... Nichol :I suspect his views of the world are quite different than our own. Lasswell :I... am searching for a friend. And, I also wish to test my skills. That is why I have come before you. :I beseech you to lend me your power. It would be encouraging to have you on our journey ahead. Phoenix :What!? :Are you serious!? :Pretty funny for a human! All this way just to form a pact? :Hehehehe... Hahahahah! All right, fine! :Show me your stuff, human! Everyone draws their weapon. Phoenix :You only live once! See if you can form a pact with me! ----- Aftermath Lasswell : *Pant pant* Why... did you go easy on us? Phoenix :Cause... you're a funny little human. :Most humans are all bark and no bite. They all say they're good with what they got, but truth is, they just keep wanting more and more. :You, however... You really believe your buddy's still alive and kicking, even though you actually have no idea... :You think he's alive, without a doubt. Lid :Is it just me, or is he mocking us? Lasswell :If that is the case, it only proves he has taken an interest in us. Phoenix :Yep. You're all so fascinating. Might be fun to go along for the ride. Until I lose interest, that is. Sakura :I don't believe it... Nobody's even been able to form a pact with this esper! But you just did! Phoenix :Looks like there's a limit to our pact. :I can't bring back anyone who's really dead, but roughing up bad guys or healing you shouldn't be a problem. Phoenix :Good luck pal. You're going to need it. :Keep me entertained enough, and I might just decide not to cook this world. The esper Phoenix has joined your party! Jake :That... was something else. I can't believe we've done what no one else has done before, to join forces with that esper. Akstar and stopped Lasswell, as everyone else exited the chamber. Akstar :Hey. Lasswell :Yes, Master? What is it? Akstar :If you release Phoenix's true power... you really can bring someone back from the dead. :You should think about it now, Lasswell... Whether or not you can resist that temptation when the time truly comes. Sakura and Fina overheard the conversation. Fina :Hey... :You didn't call Lasswell with a strange name just now. Sakura :Even we, the Sworn Eight, fear death. Not only our own, but of others as well. :Perhaps... it is human nature to seek immortality. :Akstar was most likely showing the gravity of the matter. Fina :True.. The idea of disappearing... of never seeing everyone again was... frightening. :If somebody close to Lasswell dies, will he feel the same way, too...? ----- Cave of Rebirth - Trial of Rebirth Only Lasswell, Fina, Nichol, Jake, Lid and Sakura enter the chamber. (Important note for the story) Phoenix :Oh... You actually came when I called. Lasswell :The time has come for you to grant us more power, has it not? Phoenix :Yup, this pact thing is really fun. It took fighting alongside you to make me realize that. :Now that you're here, let's go a round. I mean, you've gotten stronger than last time. :Hm... What would be a good reward? I guess I'll just grant you more power than last time. :I could turn this whole world to cinders at the flap of a wing, after all. Lid :... I can never tell if I should laugh with him, at him, or just laugh in terror. Lasswell :Very well. I accept your challenge! ----- Phoenix :You guys are all right, you know that? You guys fight with heart, and I like that. :I almost wanna teach you the ways of reincarnation... :But nah. I can't. If you died once, your soul wouldn't be the same anymore. Lasswell :Wait. What do you mean by that? Phoenix :Well, just think about it. What happens if somebody dies because they do something stupid? :Even if they're brought back with the same soul, they'd just do something dumb and get killed again. What's the point in that? Nichol :So, people reincarnated by Phoenix... may not be the same person as they were before they died? Lasswell :If that's the case, I want to use this power of reincarnation even less than before. Phoenix :Really? Even for your loved ones? Lasswell :Remembering those we have lost... is possible because of the memories we shared with them. Nichol :I agree. The ones I want to see again are my family... the way they were before. Jake :Wanting to talk to them again, or spend more time with them, or just hearing what they'd think of this or that... :Those are the things we humans think about when we miss the people we've lost. Phoenix :Is that so... Man, you humans just keep getting more entertaining by the minute. :I'll party with you all for a bit longer. Call me again when you need me. The esper Phoenix evolved! ----- Fina :Well... I suppose that proves just how different humans and espers are. Sakura :I've been alive for a long time, and I still don't understand him. Lasswell :We don't have to understand each other. We just have to get along. ----- (placeholder) when did Phoenix 3* release in relate to the ongoing Main story Cave of Rebirth - New Trial of Rebirth Only Lasswell, Fina, Nichol, Jake, Lid and Sakura present. Phoenix :What's good y'all? Other than bad dudes roughing you up lately, I mean. Lasswell :What of it? Are you going to offer even more of your strength? Phoenix :If that's what you want bro. I'll show you my real power as wingman. Lasswell :The time for your awakening has come then... Very well. :Phoenix, I will defeat you and temper my blade even further! ----- Phoenix :Damn son! You guys are really packing some heat. :And it's not like we've been together that long either. :So uh, you sure you don't want the power to bring back the dead? :I mean, the way I see it, you guys so small and fragile. One flap would send you flying. It's kinda hard to watch you guys fight, actually. Lasswell :Our battles have certainly grown tough... and perhaps we look like fragile little humans to you, but... :Even so.... I have no desire to bring back the dead. :I only wish for you to continue to fighting alongside us as you have until now. Phoenix :Anyone ever tell you your head's harder than mythril? :You got reasons? I wanna hear 'em. Lid :To you, our lives probably begin and end in an instant. Fina :yeah, whether it be 50 years or 700, eventually, we will die. Nichol :However, it is precisely because our lives have an end that we strive to burn as brightly as we can. Jake :For those that died for their beliefs, bringing them back would just be an insult to their sacrifices. Sakura :Those who turn away and ignore the shadow of death will never be able to realize their true potential. Lasswell :Furthermore, it is precisely because our lives are always on the line... that I do not wish to go into battle half-heartedly, knowing I could merely be brought back. Phoenix :Huh... :So those stars up in the sky, burning for near-eternity... are like the same as the flickering flame of a candle... Both light the way to the future. Or something like that? :Cool, I get it. I'll give you awesome powers, but I won't bring back someone who's truly dead. :Y'know, I considered turning this world into huge piece of charcoal floating in space, but... :Looking at you all, I think I'll hold off on that for a bit longer. Lasswell :Yeah, that's probably for the best. For now, I'll let you humans lead the way to the future. (editor's note: is this an error in the game's translation?) Phoenix :They're tiny little lights, but man can they shine. :Don't disappoint, fellas. The esper Phoenix awakened! ----- Alexander Anima Asura Kokuryu Category:Espers in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Summons